Madness of the Moon
by sakura killer and moonlight
Summary: Artemis wonders whom her "Sponsor" was, unknown to her, he wants her to be his bride, the Queen of the Shivering Isles as he is Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. I will not update until I recieve 10 reviews as I am not very good and want to be better


**Madness of the Moon**

Unknown to mortals, every god, yes the Greek gods exist, has a master, or is it sponsor, that gives them power. They are the seventeen Daedric Princes, apparently someone separated Jyggalag and Sheogorath before all this happened. All but one of the gods know who their sponsor is, her name is Artemis, amazingly it's not Azura who is her sponsor, also the only daedra that doesn't have any god known to everyone is Sheogorath, Eris is Mehrunes Dagon's. Sheogorath, however, knew who he sponsored, and it is Artemis. He really didn't care for her until the curse was broken, but now it is and he is determined to turn her insane, and make her his bride.

His motivation was his own loneliness and her stubbornness. He also finds her godly form quite attractive, as it looks like a combination of a Golden Saint and a Dark Seducer. She has black hair with golden highlights, purple eyes with a golden glow to them, and a body that looked like night, but the stars where golden. The gold comes from her being the twin of Apollo, because he also has traits of darkness in him.

You may be asking, why did Sheogorath sponsor her? Well, it has to do with her obsession with 'Purity', women's virginity, and her distrust of men. The purity part is her 'mania' side and her distrust of men is her 'dementia' side. He now wishes to change that and turn her into not only his bride, but also the goddess of madness to her own mortals. You may also be wondering who I am, well, I am Lord Sheogorath's chamberlain Haskill. I have been tasked with recording my Lord's efforts to drive his future bride mad. He will succeed, as he will not stop until she returns his feelings, and yes he is actually in love with her, amazing really, as daedra only fall in love once, ever.

I know, if he loves her, why turn her insane, well the answer is that he would only drive her insane enough to enter the Shivering Isles realm proper, and he would not drive her mad with anything that would change her personality, as he likes that best. Now, there is an annual deadric meeting with their servants, the gods, coming up in a few months and my Lord wishes to announce he is sponsoring Artemis, and not Azura as everyone expects, and my Lord must be present at the meeting. I must go, but enjoy the show.

-Hunter's Camp-

Artemis was confused, it was the anniversary of the day she became a goddess and she still did not know her Sponsor. Even her twin brother knows who his Sponsor is, Hermaeus-Mora, and she had no clue as to who hers was. It was frustrating, as she should be sponsored by Azura, but is not. All of the other gods tease her for not knowing her Sponsor, as most of them learned there's at either the moment they were turned immortal or when they took a sphere of power. Why didn't her sponsor contact her ever

Just then, her newest lieutenant, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, walked in. "Lady Artemis, is there something bothering you?"

Artemis, despite knowing that she wasn't really supposed to tell anyone, decided to tell her, _well, Zeus never made it a law, so I can't be punished_. "Thalia, I am about to tell you something that no mortal has ever heard before, the gods are all sponsored by immortal beings called Deadric Princes. Each one can end whichever god they sponsored with a thought and all but I know which one it is. I have no clue, as the ones that should sponsor me does not, and it is my anniversary of becoming a god."

To say Thalia was shocked was an understatement, she just learned that her immortal father was easily killable by some being which grants him power, after her initial shock was over, she asked "What about the titans?"

"They, too, are under their blessings. Now, only one prince does not have a god, his name is Sheogorath."

"Could he be your Sponsor"

"Definitely not, as he is the Prince of Madness.'

"Well, what is Lord Zeus' Sponsor?"

Artemis knew this was coming, after all, it was something most people would do "Zeus' Sponsor, as well as Poseidon's, is Mehrunes Dagon, Prince of Destruction." At this Thalia was shocked, the lord of destruction controlled her father's life, and one of her friends dad's, while she didn't care much for him, she had to feel sorry for him, it must get stressful.

"Also, I hope to find out who is my Sponsor, whoever it is, as they are coming in a few months to do a checkup on the gods."


End file.
